Resaca
by Korlis
Summary: Tras un duro caso, los detectives y la forense merecen relajarse. ¿De qué mejor forma que con unas cervezas? Aunque pasarse con la bebida puede tener dos consecuencias algo incómodas cuando despiertas el día siguiente: un dolor de cabeza enorme y no recordar nada de la noche anterior. Si alguien no lo cree, que le pregunte a Jane...


**Los personajes de Rizzoli&Isles no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí viene uno cortito. Quizá me ha quedado un poco pastelón y además no tengo mucha practica escribiendo, pero realmente necesitaba esto… :')**

* * *

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE JANE-

La luz del Sol golpea mis párpados y me despierta. Abro los ojos lentamente y quedo cegada unos instantes hasta que mi vista logra adaptarse.

Estoy estirada bocarriba. Miro el techo.

_Este techo no es el de mi habitación. _Reflexiono para mis adentros. _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_

Intento volver atrás en mis recuerdos, encontrar algo que me dé una pista de dónde me encuentro, pero solo logro darme cuenta del horrible dolor de cabeza que tengo. Mi memoria está totalmente nublada y no puedo recodar nada del día anterior. Vuelvo atrás hasta el último punto intacto de mis recuerdos.

_Ayer conseguimos atrapar al asesino que habíamos estado persiguiendo durante dos días enteros. Realmente ha sido uno de los casos más duros en los que he trabajado, y encima a contra reloj. Las últimas dos noches las pasé encerrada en el despacho de comisaría revisando papeleo e información en busca de pistas. Apenas tuve tiempo para bajar a la morgue para hablar con Maura. _

"Maura", ese nombre retumba en mi mente, es importante en todo esto. Estoy segura.

Sigo avanzando en mis recuerdos. _Después de esos dos largos días, decidimos que nos merecíamos todos un premio. Fuimos al Dirty Robber a tomar unas birras. Maura también vino con nosotros. Recuerdo que empecé a beber y beber, cerveza tras otra, intentando ahogar en el alcohol la tensión acumulada. _Y ya está.A partir de aquí mi mente se vuelve totalmente negra.

_Genial, Jane, genial. Vete tú a saber con qué individuo acabaste la noche._ Me riño a mí misma. Intento incorporarme lentamente y es en este momento en el que me doy cuenta de que tengo un peso muerto encima de mi hombro derecho. Giro la cabeza para ver de qué se trata. Y lo único que logro ver es una mata de pelos rubios encima de mí. _Maura._ Creo que ahora ya sé porque su nombre me parecía tan importante.

_Madre mía. ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?_ Me asusto muchísimo. Intento encontrar otra explicación razonable a todo el contexto. Algo que me diga que "no es lo que parece". Pero, bajo las sábanas, me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda. Y ella también lo está. _Muy bien, Rizzoli. Si eres capaz de inventarte otra historia posible que explique esto, te doy una galletita._

Y mientras yo vago por mis pensamientos, siento como el peso encima de mí se remueve un poco. Siento como Maura estira el brazo, pasa por encima de mi barriga y termina enroscándose en mi cintura dejando un rastro de caricias de dulces hasta llegar a su destino. Poco a poco en pieza a mover la cabeza y pronto me encuentro con unos brillantes ojos verde avellana que miran fijamente a los míos.

-Buenos días- me saluda ella con una preciosa sonrisa colgada de sus labios.

-Bu… Bue… Buenos días, Maura- logro decir con dificultad. Mi expresión debe ser todo un cuadro porque enseguida se da cuenta de lo confundida y asustada que estoy.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada.

-Bueno… sí… Bueno… tengo un poco de dolor…de cabeza,… por la resaca y eso…- me cuesta contestarle horrores. Parece que de pronto he olvidado cómo se habla. _Haber, Jane, céntrate. Los sonidos bien ordenados forman palabras y las palabras, frases. Haber ahora intenta construir una enterita y con sentido._ Sé que lo que voy a preguntarle no mejorará la situación pero la duda me está matando.- Maura, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Quiero decir esta noche.

Ella se incorpora un poco para mirarme mejor provocando que un escalofrío me recorra de arriba abajo y llenándome con una pequeña sensación de vacío y frio allí donde hacía unos instantes nuestras pieles se estaban tocando.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Jane? - me dice claramente asustada sin entender nada. - ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer noche? ¿Ni de todo lo que me dijiste?

Niego con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada, Maur. Solo que fuimos al Dirty Robber y que me pasé un poco con la cerveza. Después se vuelve todo negro.- digo acariciándome levemente la frente con la mano que no está atrapada bajo su cuerpo, desnudo...

Maura pone cara de circunstancias e intenta incorporarse completamente alejándose de mí. Veo como la tristeza invade su preciso rostro, aquel rostro que tantas veces antes sin darme cuenta me he quedado mirando embobada sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

La sensación de vacío crece inmensamente a medida que se separa. Siento como se congela cada parte de mi cuerpo que deja de estar en contacto con el de ella. Siento la huella de su tacto, sin embargo aquella sensación de su calor, tan extrañamente familiar, que me transmitía ha desaparecido totalmente dejando este nuevo frio.

Y como si fuerza completamente un acto reflejo, como un instinto buscando proteger todo aquello que amo, levanto los brazos y rodeo su cintura con ellos pegándola bruscamente de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

Quedamos estiradas encima de la cama, encajando nuestros cuerpos perfectamente, ella ligeramente encima de mí con su rostro sobre mi pecho, girado, mirando hacia los pies de la cama.

-No sé si…- intenta decir mientras hace fuerza para levantarse otra vez, pero la interrumpo.

-Shht. No te vayas. No sé lo que ha pasado. Pero solamente te pido que no te vayas. Quédate conmigo.-le suplico suavemente acariciándole ligeramente el cabello con una mano mientras mantengo firme la otra alrededor de su cintura por temor a que intente escapar de nuevo.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Pero siento la necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado, junto a mí. No es una sensación que me resulte totalmente nueva, de hecho juraría que ya formaba parte de mí desde hace mucho, pero nunca la había sentido tan fuerte.

Maura suspira y siento como unas pequeñas gotas húmedas caen sobre mi pecho.

-Siempre.-me contesta mientras siento como ella mueve los brazos para abrazarme y yo devuelvo mi mano a su cintura para apretar más mi agarre intentando acercarla a mí aun más, si es posible.

Y así pasamos un rato perdiendo la noción del tiempo una en brazos de la otra. Y en mi mente solo cabe el deseo de crear recuerdos junto a ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Comentarios, ****please****!**


End file.
